


The Ferus Flair & The Skywalker Style

by Ferus_Skywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi Quest Series - Jude Watson
Genre: Anal Sex, Happy, Happy Sex, Happy Sex preceded by an awesome song and dance number, Hugs, Kissing, Leather Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Padawan love, Sex, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferus_Skywalker/pseuds/Ferus_Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin Skywalker gets a rude awakening by Ferus Olin, involving an upbeat musical number, and culminating in some steamy love-makin'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ferus Flair & The Skywalker Style

**Author's Note:**

> An interesting note. The song in this story is a slight adaptation of Paul McCartney's awesomely fantastic "Style, Style." Here is a link to this catchy beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8wT9RXOS3Sg
> 
> The name Lapu Accam is a rearranging of the letters in the name Paul Macca (McCartney).
> 
> This story was originally supposed to just be a short spoof, but I made it much longer to include steamy love-making and all that jazz. I felt compelled to, truly.

**The Ferus Flair & The Skywalker Style**

By Ferus Skywalker

 

Anakin nearly jumped out of his bed as a holo-image flashed to life before him in a sudden blaze of instrumental sound and a flurry of images.  As he jolted upright, he could feel an unmistakable presence looking smugly at him from across the room. 

_Ferus._

Anakin sighed audibly.  It was too early for this, for the love of the Force he needed to _sleep_. “What in blazes-” he started to say, but was cut off as Ferus increased the holorecording’s volume by several magnitudes, and an enthusiastic holo-singer began to sing:

 

“She's got an Alderaanian accent   
From her hair-buns to her toes;   
If she's involved in an acc-i-dent   
You wouldn't see her underclothes…

She is perfectly spot-less!   
A fact that shines in her smile!   
Some people have got more talent  
But this little lady's got style    
Style, _styyyle_ __  
See her when she's walking  
She's got style, _styyyle_    
Even when she's making me say: Ohhhhhh! 

Ooooooooooh Woooooo!

Doooo –do do do–do do-dooooo!”

 

As the music engulfed his senses, Anakin saw Ferus tapping his feet to the synthetic beat from across the room.  At the end of the first verse, Ferus threw off his robe to reveal a skin-tight, shimmering black outfit.  Ferus then launched himself into a series of highly choreographed dance moves, keeping perfectly in-time with the music as the second verse began:

 

“She was born on the wrong side   
Of those hyperspace tracks   
Beings used to divide each other   
Into two convenient packs  

She became a sur-vi-vor!   
Always armed with a smile   
You've only got to look at her holo to know   
That this little lady's got style    
Style, _styyyle….._

Ooooooooooh Woooooo!

Doooo –do do do–do do-dooooo!”

 

As Ferus twirled and lip-synced along with the music, he gradually moved closer to Anakin, until he was quite literally on top of him, dancing on his bed like some sort of Twi’lek temptress.  At first Anakin had been upset that his deep sleep had been interrupted in such a loud manner, but he felt himself being drawn in by Ferus as his fellow Padawan executed dance moves so flawlessly that Anakin couldn’t help but be impressed.   

The music continued through several more verses, the synthesized beat vibrating the room with such force that Anakin was sure that half the Temple was awake by now.  But any thoughts of caution or restraint were quickly pushed from his mind as Ferus got on his knees, crawling forward until Anakin could feel his breath across his neck. 

As the song reached its climax, Ferus lowered the volume and began to whisper the last verse of the song into Anakin’s ear:

“She's got a style, a different style  
Baby let me love you for a while  
Come now baby, come now child, come let me love you with a different style…”

 

The holorecording gradually faded, and Ferus pressed his lips against Anakin’s neck, leaning forward to embrace him fully.  Anakin felt a slight shiver run down his spine, and for the first time in a long time, he was speechless.  He had always thought of Ferus as being rather uptight, even after they had confessed their feelings for each other.  He never once imagined Ferus donning a skin-tight outfit and dancing to the latest song by Lapu Accam, Coruscant’s hottest new performer.    

Suddenly all of the galaxy’s problems seemed so far away…It was as though this one spontaneous action by Ferus had lifted his spirits higher than any amount of meditation or reflection could.  He still longed to free his mother, he still felt uneasy containing his emotions as a Jedi, and the menace of Granta Omega still loomed like a shadow over him, but all of these problems melted away as soon as Ferus had kissed him. 

The optimistic, ridiculously catchy tune played over and over in his head as Ferus moved his lips from Anakin’s neck down to his bare chest.  Anakin ran his fingers through Ferus’s luscious locks, as Ferus went down ever further, lingering over Anakin’s waistline for a brief moment.  Slowly, and with great finesse, Ferus peeled back the bed sheets. 

Flashing a quick smile, Ferus lowered himself further, using his teeth to remove Anakin’s undergarment, completely exposing his lithe, naked form.  

His lips brushed up against Anakin’s hardening member as Anakin inhaled sharply.  Ferus’s moist lips enveloped Anakin.  Stars flashed in Skywalker’s vision as Ferus took Anakin’s fully erect length into his mouth.  

Instead of moving up and down, Ferus opted to move his tongue from side to side, enhancing the pleasure he elicited from his Padawan lover.  Anakin clenched the bed sheets, looking down at Ferus as he was expertly sucked into a state of bliss. 

Using the Force to prevent himself from being pushed over the edge, Anakin slowly lifted Ferus’s head up.

Ferus traced his tongue up Anakin’s hardened shaft as his head was gently pulled higher to Anakin’s eye level.  The look on his face said it all.  Anakin wanted him.  _Now_. 

Anakin had never desired Ferus more than he had at this moment, and he was certain Ferus had never looked sexier than he did in his sleek, skin-tight one-piece.  Although Anakin was not exactly sure _how_ to remove such a close fitting suit.  

As if answering his unasked question, Ferus turned around on the bed, bending over and arching his back until his butt was high in the air.  Anakin eagerly leaned forward, placing his hands on his lover’s round rear-end.  He felt a small, almost imperceptible seam running straight down the middle of the outfit.  However, the seam only opened around the areas covering Ferus’s ass and crotch.  Once again, Ferus had taken him by surprise, and Anakin was hardly one to complain. 

Parting the tight, black material to either side, Anakin lined up his still glistening cock to Ferus’s waiting entrance.  Moving slowly, Anakin pressed forward, rubbing his dick between Ferus’s cheeks, causing Ferus to moan with anticipation. 

“Give me some of that famed Skywalker _style_ , Anakin.  Time to take this dance to the next level,” Ferus teased. 

Anakin was all too happy to oblige, entering Ferus in short, measured thrusts, each successively deeper than the last.

Ferus felt as though he was being lifted higher and higher as he pressed his ass back in tandem with Anakin’s thrusts, creating a perfect rhythm that few non-Force sensitives could ever hope to achieve. 

Pleasure rolled like waves into Anakin’s very being as he slid his cock in and out of Ferus, his balls gently swaying back and forth as he entered and reentered his lover.  He couldn’t imagine a better way to start the day than locked in a union of love and passion with Ferus Olin, the object of his affection.  Anakin increased speed, making sure that each and every thrust maximized the pleasure of his partner, as they both drew closer and closer to completion. 

Once again using the Force to delay his climax, Anakin  lowered himself as he pumped into Ferus, reaching around for a moment to open the seam around Ferus’s cock, stroking his fellow Padawan’s throbbing erection with the utmost care, applying pressure in just the right spots at precisely the right time. 

“Anakin, I…I…I love you,” Ferus let out in-between moans of pleasure.

“I know, Ferus.  I feel the same.  I may not have always shown it, but I love you.  I truly, deeply love you…”  Anakin trailed off as he thrust faster and faster, moving both of his arms to embrace Ferus completely.  

Ferus felt an overpowering sensation as Anakin’s cock filled him so completely, so perfectly.  His ass bounced back and forth as Anakin advanced further and further into him.  Ferus let out a series of extended moans as his ass was pumped with a growing intensity by Anakin’s pulsing dick. 

Anakin and Ferus let go of the Force barrier that had prevented them from climaxing, and they both came in unison.  Anakin’s warm seed filled Ferus, milky white fluid dripping from Ferus’s opening and onto Anakin’s dick and balls, spilling onto the bed. 

Anakin pulled his cum-coated member out of Ferus, semen continuing to spurt from him in bursts as he did so.  Anakin quickly turned Ferus around on his back and hugged him with all his strength, kissing him deeper than ever before. 

Ferus returned Anakin’s kiss with fervor, their tongues exploring each other as they lost themselves in the aftermath of their love making.  No matter what the future would bring, they would always have this moment, this unexpected flair of passion and splash of style.      


End file.
